


Буян || Rowdy

by Margarido



Series: Just space || Просто космос [3]
Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2012, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Буйное поведение Марса и полеты к звездам.The violent behavior of Mars and flights to the stars.
Series: Just space || Просто космос [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930549





	Буян || Rowdy

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, мой первый фик (с)  
> Спасибо ФБ-2012 и Ли. Без игры и без кэпа ничего бы не было.

_Солнечная система. Сухо потрескивает Меркурий, лениво ворочается Юпитер, сурово, будто орденами, поблескивает кольцами Сатурн, где-то на окраинах неформал-Плутон нашел себе компанию таких же неформалов, за что дедуля-Уран вышвырнул его из дома и лишил наследства._  
  
**Голос со стороны планет земной группы:** Слышите, камрады? Слышите? Что мои-то утварили!  
  
_**Меркурий, Венера и Марс** с любопытством поворачиваются на голос, **Луна** восторженно смотрит на **Землю** , **Фобос** и **Деймос** ревностно и обиженно смотрят на **Марс** , **Юпитер** бурчит, остальные делают вид, что не слышат._  
  
**Земля** : Нет, вы только посмотрите на них! Что придумали! Надо же!  
  
_Восторгам **Земли** нет предела, она слегка ускоряет обороты, стараясь побыстрей показать планетам, что творится на ее поверхности. Люди на **Земле** замечают, что часы отстали на полчаса._  
  
**Венера** _(пренебрежительно)_ : Слушай, Земля! Ну что за жаргон! Камрады! Фи! Понахваталась от своих паразитов.  
**Земля** _(запальчиво)_ : Они не паразиты! Они знаешь какие не паразиты?!  
**Марс** : Знаем, знаем. Такие не паразиты, что скоро третьего опустошат.  
**Земля** _(теряясь)_ : Кого третьего? Меня?! Да нет же! Нет! Они знаешь какие умные!..  
**Венера** : Были бы умные, до сих пор бы у меня жили.  
**Юпитер** : Были бы умные, давно бы вас троих взорвали.  
**Марс** : А ты вообще молчи, у тебя опыта жизни с людьми нет!  
**Юпитер** : У меня есть опыт жизни с планетами, что гораздо хуже.  
**Марс** _(распаляясь пыльной бурей)_ : Ты вот сейчас на что это намекаешь?!  
**Венера** _(ласково)_ : На тебя он намекает, милый.  
**Марс** _(готов взорваться)_ : Я, между прочим, с испорченной системой магнитных полей! На мне эти паразиты два секстиллиона жили!  
**Земля** _(забывая про паразитов)_ : Два секстиллиона! Восторг! Восторг же!  
**Марс** : Вот именно! Два! А на Венере полтора!  
**Юпитер** : А я с вами в пятьдесят раз дольше живу.  
**Сатурн** : В пятьдесят два.  
**Юпитер** : Тем более!  
**Марс** : Заткните этого зануду Сатурна! Он вообще жизни не нюхал! Летает там себе в кольцах!  
**Сатурн** _(коварно)_ : Ну давай ко мне, полетаешь у меня в кольцах.  
**Марс** : Да запросто! Солнце! Эй! Сол-нце! Солнцесолнцесолнце!!!  
**Солнце** _(лениво)_ : Ну что вам еще?  
**Марс** : А ну толкни меня к Сатурну?  
**Солнце** : Зачем?  
**Марс** : Надо! Толкай давай!  
**Солнце** : А Фобоса и Деймоса куда?  
**Марс** : Глупых вопросов не задавай! Толкай и все!  
**Солнце** : Только я вас троих туда не протолкну. Двое поменьше в поясе астероидов застрянут.  
**Фобос** : Ну уж фиг! Пните меня к Земле!  
**Марс** : Изменник!  
**Фобос** : Деймос, ты со мной?  
**Луна** : Какое к Земле? Мне самой тут места мало!  
**Земля** _(укоризненно)_ : Луна! Не жадничай!  
**Сатурн** : Ну так что? Солнце, когда ты ко мне новый спутник пнешь? Я хочу свой же рекорд побить!  
**Юпитер** _(осознает, что так он Сатурна по числу спутников никогда не перегонит)_ : Да не долетит он до тебя. Вокруг меня завертится.  
**Венера** : Марс, стой на месте, а то эти двое тебя не поделят и взорвут к чертям всю систему.  
**Марс** : Я не могу стоять. Если я встану, то упаду на Солнце.  
**Солнце** : Свят-свят-свят! Ты ж мне весь гелий распугаешь!  
**Венера** : Он еще и меня с орбиты собьет.  
**Марс** _(пылит бурей, астрономы в восторге смотрят на оранжевые облака)_ : Коварные гиганты! Чтоб вас!..  
**Уран** : И что нас? Ты, плебей, я вижу, совсем забываешься!  
  
_**Планеты-гиганты** начинают ворчать, шевелиться, нарушать порядок движения. Маленький шут **Меркурий** что-то шепчет **Солнцу**. **Солнце** кивает._  
  
**Солнце** _(чернеет пятнами, пускает магнитные бури к планетам)_ : Эй, цыц, салаги!  
  
_**Планеты-гиганты** нехотя тихнут, **Венера** с деланным равнодушием стреляет глазками по сторонам, **Марс** еще не до конца остыл, **Земля** грустит, **Луна** волнуется за место у **Земли** , **Меркурий** жалеет, что у него опять осипло горло._  
  
**Солнце** : Значит, так. За нарушение общественного покоя Марс приговаривается в колонизации землянами. Земля, пни там своих, пусть готовятся.  
**Земля** _(расстроено)_ : Они же так хотели полететь к звездам… А придется бросить мечту из-за краснобокого буяна…


End file.
